deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowman (Michael LeRoi)
Michael LeRoi is a comic book character created by Valiant Comics. He is the second protagonist to take the mantle of Shadowman in the comic series since Vol. 2, as well as the protagonist of the Shadowman videogame and it's sequel. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Shadowman (Michael LeRoi) vs Noob Saibot (Abandoned) History Michael LeRoi, 32 years old, was a former English literature student. He dropped out of his English Liturature classes and started gambling, which exhausted his funds. Mike was then forced to work as a taxi driver in Chicago, keeping his failure from his family in New Orleans. During a night routine, Mike's passenger was killed in a drive-by shooting, leaving $20,000 in a briefcase. Mike took the money to his home to spend it with his family, using some of it to pay for his brotherLuke's operation. Unfortunately, the gang that shot his passenger tracked him down and threatened him and his family. Desperate, Michael sought a bokor to give him protection against the gang. Meanwhile one day when Mike and family were driving out to dinner their car was being followed until they came up to a red light. Inside of the following car was the thugs that originally owned the $20,000. They opened fire on the vehicle killing everyone inside, except for Michael. The bokors protection worked far too great for Mike but it was never intended to protect his family. A year later Mike had lost his memory after waking up from a coma. Mike didn't remember anything about his family or even his own name so he just drank his life away at a bar when the the Bokor tracked him and turned him into an undead henchman called Zero. Mike became a hitman having nothing else to live for until Mama Nettie, a powerful voodoo priestess, arrived with thugs to take revenge on the bokor. Then, Nettie dragged Michael into a room and used the last of her powers to implant the Mask of Shadows, a powerful voodoo artifact, in his chest. Mike then became theShadow Man, the next in a line of African voodoo warriors blessed with supernatural powers to protect the world from the spiritual plane known as Deadside, the place where everyone goes, without exception, when they die. Mike regained his memory, which slowly began to torment him endlessly. Michael soon entered Nettie's service to try to end his suffering. One night in 1999, Nettie had a prophetic dream in which five serial killers, known as The Five, under the direction of Legion, are attempting to bring Apocalypse on Earth by transporting an immense army of immortal monsters, the Trueforms, through an enormous construction in Deadside known as the Asylum, built by Jack the Ripper, one of the members of The Five. After Mike wakes up, Nettie tells him to travel to Deadside using his strong attachment to Luke's teddy bear as a spiritual and dimensional conduit and meet with Jaunty, a skull-headed snake, acting as the eyes and ears of Nettie in Deadside. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 34 * Residence: New Orleans * Enforcer of Mama Nettie Weapons * Handgun * Sawn-off shotgun * Machine gun * Shadowgun * Violator * Voodoo tools Feats * Absorbed all 120 dark souls and didn't get corrupted. A single dark soul could turn humans into unstoppable killing machines that could shrug off gunfire * Can break the Govi, containers so strong that they could withstand bullets and advanced sorcery, with a single shot of the shadowgun * Absorbed the souls and powers of all the demons he fought * Destroyed Legion using the dark souls, preventing the apocalypse Flaws * Affected psychologically by the death of his family Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants